Masquerade At Midnight
by Sakura.Akumatenshi
Summary: She looked beautiful, a lonely black swan drifting along the dark lake. She was the one I was looking for. -Zero


**Note**

This is based on my own imagination.

I do not own Vampire Knight. All rights go to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

I stood in the corner of the ballroom, watching Nagisa and Okazaki dancing like graceful black swans, their eyes covered by elegant ebony masks.

I sighed and looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a simple midnight black dress with silver lace for the straps and bordering. The lace also criss-crossed across on the sides and the dress was backless. The high heels were two inches and had transparent silver laces cuffing around my ankles. A simple velvet choker adorned my neck.

The song ended and the audience applauded.

Apparently, Nagisa Furikawa and Tomoya Okazaki had stolen the spotlight.

Nagisa ran over. "How did I dance, Fuko?"

I managed a smile. "You were extraordinary, Nagi."

To be honest, she was extraordinary compared to me. With her silk gown, pearl earrings, pearl pendant, tiara, jewel-adorned heels, and makeup, I was always on the bottom of the social empire.

She was the princess and I was the pauper.

And it will forever be that way.

Nagisa beamed. "I know. I'm always Number One."

Not to mention she's a total prick.

"Madam Moselle, I beg your pardon, but may I have this dance?"

We turned.

A young man with silvery white hair and amethyst eyes bowed politely and extended his hand.

Nagisa answered, "I'm sorry. My legs hurt, b-"

"I wasn't asking you."

I flushed.

The man walked toward me and kissed my hand. "May I have this dance, young lady?"

I nodded mutely and curtsied. He extended his arm and I took it.

Nagisa was furious. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE STAR OF THE NIGHT?!"

The silverette turned his head. "Tch. Selfish idiot of a best friend. I feel bad for Inuka-san."

Nagisa gawked.

He led me to the ballroom floor and placed a hand on my hip. I laid a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest.

The music was slow and melodious.

The boy led me through from the beginning. "Fuko Inuka."

I looked into his lilac eyes. "Yes...and who might you be?"

He smirked. "Zero Kiryu. It's nice to meet you."

I breathed. "You're from Cross Academy, Zero?"

His eyes saddened. "I was from Cross Academy. I dropped out last year and got a full time job."

I twirled. "I'm guessing you're independent then."

Zero nodded slightly. "Yes. I used to have a twin brother, but he passed away from illness. My parents died in a massacre."

"Oh...So you're alone now..."

He tilted my head up with his index and middle finger. "Don't break eye contact with your partner while dancing, Fuko."

I immediately blushed when I met his soft gaze.

We danced and danced, but finally, the music faded.

I let go of him. "Thank you, Zero...I enjoyed that dance..."

His hand clasped my wrist. "Wait, Fuko."

I turned around. "Yes?"

In one swift motion, he pulled me close.

And Zero kissed me.

His lips were warm and gentle. I closed my eyes and indulged in the feeling.

He let go.

I opened my eyes.

Zero wasn't there.

I looked around. "Zero?"

No answer.

I spotted a girl from Cross Academy and rushed over. "Excuse me, but do you know where Zero is?"

She looked at me strangely. "Zero Kiryu? He died one year ago."

My eyes widened. "W-What?!"

She answered, "He was killed by gunshot. Are you alright?"

I numbly replied, "Yeah...Thank you..."

I turned and walked to my dorm slowly. I took off my mask and changed into my pajamas. I looked in my mirror and touched the cold glass border.

For an instant, I saw Zero behind me.

I walked back to my bed and took a sedative.

_Just stop thinking_...

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains.

I sat up and yawned. I looked at my clock, but my gaze fell on the two objects laying next to it.

There was a ghostly white mask that covered most of the left side of a face.

It was the mask Zero wore.

I picked up the note next to the mask.

In elegant script, it said:

_Fuko,_

_I'm glad I met you last night. Word cannot express how grateful I am._

_Yes, I am dead. I died at the hand of the one who betrayed me, Yuki Kurosu (now Kuran), the girl you met after I left. She shot me out of spite when I began arguing with her fiance, the pretty boy Kaname Kuran._

_To be honest, I thought I loved her, but obviously, love is the incorrect term to use. I deeply cared about Yuki, however, I never felt the same spark I feel with you._

_I'm sorry for the the distress I caused you, but I will be with you in your dreams._

_I love you, Fuko._

_-Zero_

Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over.

I clutched the mask and note to my heart. I fell back onto the bed, my grey-blue hair splayed out, my cerulean blue eyes glittering.

I breathed out. "I love you, too, Zero..."


End file.
